


The Evil King

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Covered with Cum, Creampie, Cum bucket, Cumplay, Extreme Comeplay, Extreme Cumplay, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Literal Cum Bucket, come collecting, filled with cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: The king has a special interest in one of his subjects.
Kudos: 59





	The Evil King

I use you, day and night, as my personal cum slave. Every time I fuck you, I make sure to place a bucket beneath you. I often ravage your throat, and when I do, I like to shoot my hot load into your mouth, and force you to show me, to make sure you don't swallow it, and make you spit my cum out into the bucket.

Sometimes I can't help myself, and cover your beautiful young face, or your perfect tits in my semen. For a moment, I enjoy looking over your cum covered body, and then you wipe away every last drop into the bucket. I also love to slide my cock deep inside your ass. And just to show you that I'm not an entirely evil king, I will fondle your breasts, and finger your pussy, causing you to moan in pleasure while I fill your asshole with as much cum as I can, and as I pull out, I keep it open, allowing my hot seed to drain out of you, and into the bucket.

Up to ten times a day, every single day, I shower you and fill you with my pleasure, making sure that every last drop falls into the ever filling bucket, and when not in use, it goes back into cold storage to keep my precious cum from turning stale, and after a few weeks, the bucket is full, and so I heat it up to body temperature, preparing it for the next step.

I come to you, remove you from the wall, and tie you upside down against the ground, your torso raised above your head. I have refrained from using your pussy since I chose you as my breeding wench, but now is the time to try it out. I straddle you, and slowly slide my throbbing cock deep inside, your tightness causing me to moan in complete ecstasy. As I go deeper and deeper inside of you, I look down to see tears flowing from your eyes. Tears of pleasure, I'm sure.

I begin thrusting into you harder and faster, rubbing your clit, and watching your tits bounce freely. After several minutes of this, the pleasure overwhelms me, and I push myself as deep inside your pussy as I possibly can, all the way down to the base. Every muscle in my body tenses as I forcefully squirt as much of my fresh, hot cum into you. I pant heavily as I finish the best orgasm I've ever had, but we're not done yet.

After I pull my cock back out, while your pussy is still gaping, I take a moment to check inside you, and see a small puddle of cum resting at the bottom. "Well, that's not nearly enough." I say as I walk over to a table, and pick up a large needle-less syringe, larger even than my own cock. Then, I bring the warmed bucket of my own cum over and fill the syringe to its fullest.

I notice you staring at the syringe with wide eyes, and I say "Oh, do you want a taste before I fill you full of it? I suppose there's more than enough to completely soak into your pussy." I place the head of the syringe into your mouth. "This time, you can swallow it." I press the plunger down, and warm cum seeps into your mouth. I watch as you take several gulps, until I hear you gag. As I pull the syringe out, you cough with a mouth filled to the brim with semen, and it goes flying, most of the cum landing in your face and hair, but some splattering onto your tits, neck, and legs.

"Oh, you don't like it?" I say, as I refill the syringe from the bucket. "Well, I think I can manage to give you some fresh from my cock in a moment." I walk back over and begin to stretch and spread your pussy until the syringe is firmly in place. I push down on the plunger, and slowly fill you up, until I begin feeling resistance, as I push the plunger harder, cum shoots out from the seal between your pussy and the syringe. "I guess you're full!" I say, as I let go of the syringe, still held in place inside of you.

As I watch the thick milky substance ooze over your clit, and start dripping down your mound, my cock begins to get hard again. I look back down at your face, covered in cum, still trying to swallow the contents of the previous syringe. "Alright, I think it's time for you to have a fresh load." I kneel and press my cock into your gaping mouth, sliding the head against your sperm covered tongue.

"Oh!" I say with a pleasant tone. "Your mouth is all slippery!" I continue sliding my cock in until I can feel your tonsils against the head, and I keep going. Usually there's more resistance as I slip into your throat, but then again, usually it's not already coated with a thick slippery load. I grab the back of your neck and slide deep into your throat until I can feel your nose pressed against my testicles.

I begin to slide out and in, faster and faster, watching your drenched nipples bounce. I grab them, and start sliding the cum around, until your breasts begin to glimmer in the light. As much as I loved seeing your body covered in my own personal pleasure, it just wasn't enough. I paused for a moment, pulling my cock out of your mouth to allow you to catch your breath.

"If you don't get pregnant from this..." I said, as I pushed the plunger down a bit more, "Then I don't think any amount will." I grabbed the nearby bucket which was still more than half full and began to pour the rest of the contents on top of you.

I started by drizzling it onto your buttocks, and watched as it covered your hole, dripped down your crack, and continued down your back and spine. Then I drizzled some over the syringe, and a stream directly onto your clit. Next, I covered your tits, and poured some more into your mouth and over your face. I then poured some onto your feet and legs and finished by dumping the rest of the bucked on to your pussy and watched the avalanche of cum go sweeping down your front side, flowing off your tits onto your face.

Never in my life had I seen a young girl covered in so much cum, and I loved it. I slid my cock back into your mouth and ravaged your throat, as I rubbed the white gooey glaze all over your body. I didn't want a single inch of you that hadn't felt my hot cum. I smeared it down your back, your legs, and your arms, even working it into your beautiful hair, and just as I was done, I grabbed your neck, and forced my cock deep down your throat, and released my last load into you.

I could feel your esophagus clench around my length as you tried to swallow, and I left my cock in you, allowing you to drink every last drop. As I pulled it out, I let out a large sigh. I looked down at you, staring back up at me. "Alright, I guess that's that." I said as I rubbed off the excess mess from my member. "Same time next month?" I put on my cloths and left the chamber.

As soon as I did. several of my male and female servants flooded into the room, carrying cleaning items. The women gasped, and the men laughed under their breath as you caught their eye. You were there, bound upside down against the ground, completely helpless, with a large syringe sticking out of your pussy, and covered from head to toe in cum.


End file.
